The Visiting Son
by ShesaMadHatter
Summary: Sue Sylvester receives a visitor, one that had always known her as Mom. Glee/Criminal Minds fanfic, a fun cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

Glee/Criminal Minds fanfic.

_A/N I just recently got into Criminal Minds and Glee. This is just for fun, I thought how funny it would be to put Spencer into a situation with his mother being a cheerleading coach, especially with Sue being such a wack-job. I say that with the highest respect by the way, and mean no disrespect by calling her that. *fears for life* jk jk. So enjoy, as always I have no rights, and gimme feedback!_

Sue Sylvester sat at her desk reviewing the latest comments on youtube from her last Sue's Corner. These ranged from the typical fans saying she was a genius to various loser students saying she was "A freaking control freak that should be locked up"

"I'll show you." Sue muttered clicking on the username and proceeded to give all of their videos a one star rating. Which would be a damaging blow to this particular student's ego, as they didn't even have a rating on most of their videos. "I've been locked up and it's not going to happen ever again."

As she said this, Sue glanced at the clock, "Noon." Time for her pills. Sue opened a side drawer and pulled out an orange prescription bottle, barely pausing to look at the picture of a young man with long brown hair and a goofy grin on his face, and if you looked at the very bottom of the picture you could see the edge of his mis-matching socks, one blue and one red.

Popping the two pills, Sue closed her internet browser and headed to the Teacher's Lounge to eat her lunch and spy on various teachers. Most specifically that Mr. Schuester, him and his gang of mouth-breathing losers. Maybe he would give her something to squash him with today.

That thought put a smile on her face, and Sue headed to the lounge with a sly grin that sent a few students in the hall running. But just as she neared the open door there was a loud screech of feedback coming out of the intercom system, "Coach Sylvester please report to the office. You have a visitor. Coach Sylvester please report to the office. You have a visitor."

Sue sighed, probably some reporter wanting her for yet another article. On her way there she stopped in the ladies room to make sure she looked ok. Last time a reporter had come in the middle of the day he had taken some horrible pictures of her. Later the man would be found hanging by his pants at the top of a goal-post. She insisted to her son later that she had absolutely nothing to do with it, despite him saying that it was awfully familiar to something that had happened to him when he was 11.

After a quick glance over in the mirror Sue continued, glaring at Mr. Scheuster and Emma Pillsbury as she passed them. Maybe if she made it quick with the reporter she would be able to catch something juicy. The man always talked more around that little brain-damaged girl.

She barged right into Mr. Figgins office, ready to start the typical speech to the reporter who would jump up at her very presence. But when she burst into the room, the individual in his own portable chair didn't rise to greet her. Instead he just wheeled around and gave a small smile, "Hi mom."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N As always I have no rights to Glee or Criminal Minds. I plan on having this done by Halloween ____ Enjoy! Oh, and I made up Reid's statistics, they aren't real! Lol._

"Spencer." Sue said slowly, taken off guard. But then she quickly turned her attention to Principle Figgins, "I'll take him to my office." Not wanting to have a little family reunion in his office that could later be used against her.

Figgins looked disappointed at this turn of events, clearly having wanted to watch, but allowed her to turn around, and Spencer followed. Apparently "I'll take him." Didn't mean she would actually push him.

But she stopped just outside the office door and grabbed the handles of his chair as he wheeled past her, "Thanks." Spencer stretched his hands out awkwardly, as if propelling himself the few feet across the office had cramped his hands.

"Please Spencer. Don't thank me. I can't be seen walking with you next to me like you're my equal."

Spencer didn't seem at all surprised by this statement, just pulled his hands away from the wheels into his lap, "You know Principal Figgins didn't know you had a son." He commented after a brief pause.

"I kinda wanted to keep it that way." Sue continued to push him down the hall, glaring at a few students. Daring them to say anything. She wondered briefly how she was going to explain this one. She knew she couldn't keep Figgins' mouth shut anymore, now that her blackmail was no longer any threat.

"I was even more surprised that you went back to your maiden name. And using your middle name as you're first one." Spencer talked quickly, but not in a rude way, he was merely curious about why, though being a FBI profiler he had a pretty good idea.

"I didn't want the students to be able to Google me easily." Sue replied, not looking down at him.

"If they really looked hard enough they would eventually find the article from when you married dad. Then they would be able to go from there."

"Well, none of those idiots have looked that closely." She pushed him into her office and shut the door. "Not even any of the reporters."

Spencer didn't say anything about that as he wheeled himself into the center of the room, looking around curiously; eyes flicking from one wall plaque to another. "You know mom none of these awards are real."

"Spencer, stop profiling me." Sue slid into her chair behind her desk, "Why are you here?"

"What a son can't just visit him mom?" He pretended to be offended, but smiled as he asked this.

"Not when his mom is the head Cheerleading coach at a High School. And what happened to your leg? You didn't say anything about that in any of your letters or the phone call last week." Despite her coldness, a bit of Sue's maternal warmth leaked into this question.

Spencer grimaced, "Umm. I- uh, got shot in the leg." He stumbled over the lie and she just have him a skeptical look, "You know, last time I told you 'A Mother Knows' when there's danger around?" She leaned forward, "Well a mother also knows when she is being lied to."

He reached up and scratched his head nervously, "Well, that's the story that is going around."

"Story?"

"Yeah that's why I came here. I wanted to tell you in person." Spencer paused taking in a breath, "I really broke my knee in a dance contest."

"Spencer! You've got to be kidding me." For his part, Spencer looked down at his lap, shamefaced, "You have three PhD's and you're telling me you broke your knee _in_ _a dance contest_? Not only that but you're lying to people telling them that you got shot?"

"Hey!" His head snapped up, "I did actually get shot, it just wasn't that bad. That last part is not actually my choice. The CIA was having me do some side work for them."

"I thought I taught you better than that Spencer. And what was the CIA having you do in a dance contest? What were you doing, Profiling Simon Cowell?"

"That's American Idol mom, singing not dancing. Although actually 68 percent of American Idol Contestants actually do dance-"

"Same thing," Sue waved her hand without breaking his eye contact, "What were you doing with the CIA?"

But before Spencer could come up some something to tell her there was a knock on Sue's closed door. Spencer turned to look, so he missed his mother's brief look of disgust, it was Mr. Shuester.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry that this one is so short, it just kinda turned out like that. Also, so you know, the reason for Spencer "actually" breaking his knee in a dance contest is because that is actually how Matthew Gray Gubler broke his knee, and I thought it would be funny. I have no rights to these characters and enjoy!_

"Uh, hey Sue." Mr. Shuester stuck his head in the door, not seeming to register the guy in the wheelchair, "I need my sheet music back."

"Excuse me I am in the middle of a private meeting here," Sue snapped.

"Mom, its okay. I'm going to be here all week." Spencer interrupted her.

"No it is not okay Spencer-"

"Wait," Mr. Shuester interrupted, "Mom?"

Sue had only a split second to think, deciding suddenly that this just might work to her advantage, "Yes, this is my son. Spencer."

Mr. Shuester took an involuntary step into her office, "Oh, I didn't know you had a son Sue."

"Well that's because Spencer doesn't get much time off of work." Sue straightened a little as she waited for the obvious question.

"Where do you work?"

Spencer opened his mouth, but Sue quickly answered from him, "He works for the FBI. Unfortunately it seems that it takes a serious injury for him to come visit his mother."

"It's not that serious."

"Not serious, Spencer what would you call a gun shot?"

"Normal. You should've seen Hodge."

"Spencer's job can be very dangerous." Sue talked to Mr. Shuester, and Spencer shook his head a little as she got up, "Now, what did you want?"

"My sheet music, what little you didn't burn."

"Burn?" Spencer looked a little alarmed at this.

"I'll explain later. Its already in the piano room."

"I looked."

Sue looked annoyed and shuffled some things around on her desk before coming up with the music.

"Thanks." Mr. Shuester took them from her, "And I'm going to have to borrow the cheerios after school, sectionals are next week and we're having a dress rehersal."

"Well you can't have them until after four."

Mr. Shuester looked like he wanted to argue this, but decided against it, "Okay." Then he exited the room, flipping through the music.

Sue watched the door for a second, thinking before turning her attention back to her son.

"What did you burn?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hopefully this longer one makes up for last chapter being so short. None of my ongoing story's have very long chapters, so I apologize for that, its just my style. I have no rights to these characters, only the situation I put them in. Actually I'm not sure that's true..._

After a few more minutes of catching up, Spencer left promising to return around four.

So now, here he was. Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI watching Cheerleaders cry as he mother shouted at them through a megaphone from the bleachers above him. All the while shivering in a metal chair that seemed to suck the heat from his body. Fall was here and he hadn't brought a coat.

"Slop! You're going to be here for the next week until I see improvement!" His mother roared, slapping her clipboard on her thigh.

Briefly Spencer thought about calling her doctor and rescinding his approval of her moving to an outpatient program.

"I'm sorry Spencer. These girls need a firm hand right now and I can't leave them." She sounded sincere, but her body language didn't change as Sue said this. He attributed it to not wanting to appear weak in front of her, what were they called? Cheerios? Why would you name your cheerleaders after a cereal?

"AGAIN!" She shouted from a few feet above him.

"I'm going to go inside for a few minutes." He called up so her, "Warm up a bit."

"Okay." She tossed down her keys, "I don't know how long this will be, so take your time." She gave him a smile before turning her attention back to the Cheerios and shouting though her megaphone.

Spencer wheeled back to the school, flinching every time his fingers touched the frigid wheel. The door took a bit to open, but when he finally managed to get it open, the warm air made the trouble well worth it.

He wheeled himself a good twenty feet into the school before stopping to blow in his hands and rub them together. Gradually feeling returned to them, and suddenly he heard something,

"All right guys ready 5, 6, 7, 8." It was Mr. Shuester.

Then Spencer heard the Singing. "Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world." His eyebrows came together, and he put his sleeves back over his hands to wheel towards the noise.

Just as a brief guitar solo started he pulled into an auditorium, "It goes on and on and on and on." The couple danced together singing.

He paused at the head of the stairs leading down and watched the kids singing. The two leads and then the others behind them. When the song ended he smiled.

_A/N OK this is where I wanted to end it, but since I was so mean with the last one, with it being uber short. Just imagine a pause right here. Go listen to Don't Stop Believing and imagine Spencer watching it._

"Very good guys, I think we'll lead with this song in the sectionals next week." Mr. Shuester applauded them from a few aisles down, "Just one more time from the top."

"Um. Mr. Shue." The female singer stepped forward, eyes not on the teacher, but on Spencer.

Mr. Shuester turned to look, when he saw Spencer he looked surprised, "Spencer."

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized, "I heard the singing and I came to investigate."

"Well I guess that comes naturally in your profession." Mr. Shue joked.

Spencer gave a small smile as Mr. Shue turned around, "Guys this is Spencer Sylvester."

At the look of shock on the kid's faces, Spencer felt the need to explain that, "Actually my name is Spencer Reid. I took my father's last name."

He got the feeling that this didn't really help him much, the name Sylvester had done it all.

A blonde girl stepped forward, "You mean, You're Coach Sylvester's son?"

"Uh, Yes I am." Spencer stuttered a small bit.

"Damn." Another kid with a low Mohawk muttered.

"Yeah, nobody seems to know that around here."

"Why?" The lead singer asked the question before he could stop himself.

"Finn." Mr. Shue shook his head at the rudeness of this question.

"No, that's ok." Spencer waved his hand, "I think its because I'm not around very much. My job prevents me from seeing her very often and," He glanced at Mr. Shue, "It takes and injury for me to visit."

The teens didn't get the reference from this morning, but they could see the wheelchair. After an awkward paused Spencer talked again, "You guys are good. I take it this is your Glee club?"

They all nodded, some smiling at the praise, others looking suspiciously at Spencer, "Yeah I used to be in Glee club."


	5. Chapter 5

_Full A/N at end. I have no rights, you all know the rest_

"You were in Glee club?" The girl practically shrieked with amazement.

"Are you sure you're Sue's son?"

"Your Mom let you be in Glee club?"

Spencer suppressed the urge to laugh, "Well yeah. I mean I was only 11 at the time." He didn't mention that his mom actually had no idea he was in the club because at that time in his life she couldn't tell December from July.

"11?"

"Uh yeah. I went through high-school quickly."

"How quickly?"

Seeing that things might go downhill from here Mr. Shuester interrupted the interrogation, clapping his hands together, "All right guys come one we still have five other songs to rehearse."

After a brief moan of complaint the teens headed off-stage to rearrange themselves. As they did so Mr. Shue headed over to Spencer, "Glee club really?"

Spencer laughed again, "People always find that hard to believe."

"Well considering your mom..."

He nodded then after a brief pause, "Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Not at all. We could always use the feedback."

So during the rest of the practice Spencer watched the Glee kids perform. Offering in a compliment and a suggestion or two when appropriate.

And as he watched Spencer was reminded of being in Glee Club in Las Vegas. He'd been small but had a high voice that proved useful when everyone else was going through puberty. Glee had offered a great release during High School and was one of the few fond memories he had of those years.

_A/N I am a terrible terrible person. I intended this fic to be much longer, but I've run out of ideas on where exactly to take it. Also I am doing NaNoWriMo next month and don't have time to finish it the way I would like. I am officially ending this here as it can be ended smoothly, but sometime in December I may come back and do some more chapters. Thank you all for subbing to the story and feel free to take out your anger in the reviews box._


End file.
